


From Three to Five

by Destinyawakened



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has to come gloat to Bruce about being placed higher on Esquire's list of sexiest men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Three to Five

Tony Stark, a cleaned pressed, presentable CEO and super genius, walked in through the lobby doors of Wayne Enterprises, holding a recent edition of Esquire under one arm and his keys in the other. He quickly pocketed the keys, gave a wave to the security guard and flashed a handsome smile at the lobby receptionist as he walked into the elevator shaft.

Reaching the top floor, he strolled off and rounded the corner to Bruce's office. He didn't bother knocking, simply leaving a small tap at the door as he bombarded the room and threw down the magazine on Bruce Wayne's desk. Bruce looked at it and then Tony, but and simply pushed it out of the way.

"Hi, Honey. Miss me?"

Bruce continued typing. "Shouldn't you be off blowing stuff up in your garage, or screwing some super model?"

"Bruce, was that a hint of jealousy in your tone?"

"I'm busy, Tony. Go bother someone else."

"But there is no one else. Norman's bonkers and Lex is just a bore."

Tony opened up the magazine and flipped to the centerfold. It's Tony, in a black-and-white high fashion spread. "I think they came out spectacular."

Finally, Bruce looked over at the magazine, but only for a second. He quickly went back to typing.

"Oh, come on! You aren't the least bit interested to see what your's look like?" Tony asked, daring to flip the page, moving it back and forth so that Bruce was forced to look over again. Tony turned the page and let it fall to Bruce's spread; he was wearing his best suit, tie loosely around his neck, jacket off and thrown over his shoulder and the first three button of his shirt undone. Bruce visibly grimaced and then glanced up at Tony.

"No," Bruce said sternly. "If I recall correctly I was baited into that shoot."

"Now, now, don't be so sour! If _I recall_ you ended up having fun."

"Oh, yes, it was so much fun to you have you show up and suggest I strip away my tux."

"'Suggest' being the keyword here, Brucie. No one _made_ you do anything," Tony chided.

Bruce let out an annoyed sigh; "Tony, what do you want?"

"Look, I'm number three. And, oh, oh, what's that, you're number _five."_ Tony flipped through the two articles, showing Bruce the number at the tops of the pages. "See!"

"I don't honestly care..."

Tony wasn't listening. "Although, I don't see how that sparkly kid from _Twilight_ is hotter than either of us. He's number two, see?" He pointed it out to Bruce. "And Johnny Depp, he's number one... Maybe he deserves that. I'd do him."

"You'd do anything with a hole."

"Don't be crude, Bruce, it doesn't become you," Tony said smoothly. He flipped through the rest of the top ten. "Oh, Logan made it to number six. How quaint."

"How is Logan on that list? He's not even a celebrity..."

"He is, sort of. He's not unknown. People know who he is. And he's hot, why not?"

"But he beat out George Clooney. Do you actually think that vile thing is more attractive than Clooney?" Bruce asked, now flipping through the magazine.

"Yeah. Everyone likes a bad boy."

"He's not that bad. He just doesn't like you."

Tony's bottom lip wibbled. "You take that back Bruce Wayne. You are just jealous of the bonding time Logan and I get through the Avengers."

"Is that what we're calling bickering now?" Bruce grinned.

"Well it's what we do and we seem to be getting along, don't you think?" Tony batted his eyes at Bruce.

"Are we bickering or is this just friendly banter?"

"Can't it be both? I like both," Tony said, placing his hands palm down on Bruce's desk and leaning over it to be face-to-face with Bruce.

"I knew it."

"What?"

"You came here for sex. You are so predictable."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? How does wanting it to be both translate into sex? You're the one that expects it."

Bruce just stared at him. Tony pushed himself back from the desk, folding his arms over his chest.

"You know, I don't have to put up with these accusations from you. There are far better people who would treat me better than you." Tony glared at the other man, who simply smiled at him. "Wipe that cheap grin off you face, Wayne. You're making me sick." Tony turned to walk out the door, but Bruce was there locking it before Tony could even fathom what had happened.

"You really do make this hard," Bruce said roughly.

"It's only as hard as you want it to be." Tony allowed himself to be pushed up against the wall by Bruce's brute force. "And the hate sex is always worth it."

"s it hate sex if I don't hate you?" Bruce whispered as he nipped at Tony's neck with his teeth, sliding his tongue up his ear. He trailed a few kisses down the other man's jaw, and kissed him.

Tony pushed him back a bit, talking between breaths, against Bruce's lips. "Shut up... You're ruining the mood."


End file.
